


Seesaw

by DamnDamian



Series: Fluoxitine [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/F, F/M, Hurt Damian Wayne, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnDamian/pseuds/DamnDamian
Summary: The aftermath
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Fluoxitine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Seesaw

The quiet drips of the water droplets dropping from his window echoed past the empty room. Both his parents had to leave because of work, Clark busy with being Superman and Lois busy with her normal day job. Jon sat quietly, grief still buried deep withing his heart. It'd been almost a month since Damian had passed yet he had failed to have moved on.

His school attendance had been lacking recently, his grades gradually dropping with his lack of performance in school. Who could blame him?

The Titans seemed to have been perfectly fine with the passing of Damian, non of them even turned up for his funeral except Raven, Dick and Kori. He started to realise what Damian had to go through.

He wondered, how much pain did Damian have to go through during his final moments? Did Damian pass on peacefully or was he fully conscious when he bled to death. Was Damian finally free from the clutches of reality or did he have to fall to the firey pits of hell.

It truly pained him but Jon was certain of one thing. He was too busy talking about his own life instead of checking in on his dear friend. He was too busy being selfish by letting Damian suffer alone as he went on and on about his day, not even bothering to ask if Damian was still there. He didn't even bother to ask if Damian was alright.

Selfish. How truly selfish he was.

His father thought it'd be great for Jon to start socialising again, help him move on. With that settled he started forcing Jon to go for daily Titan meetings every evening, non of them mentioning Damian.

So there he was, waiting for the rest to enter the lounge. He curled up upon himself, begging whatever God there was out there to bring Damian back to him. At least for a short while so he could apologise sincerely, so he could at least see or hear or even feel him one more time. He'd give anything just to see one of his rare smiles once again, anything just to hear his heart beat once more, filled with life.

"Jon, come on, we need to clear you know who's room. We need space." Jaime sighed, almost annoyed at the fact that he needed to do this. To clear his dead comrades room.

"You're clearing Damian's room?"

"Yeah, man. We need space for new titans coming in."

They were replacing Damian? This soon? Their very own leader was being replaced and scrapped to the side just because he wasn't strong enough to save himself.

Did they even care? Did they even spare a single thought of what Damian would think?

"But what would Damian think about this?" he blurted out, rage building up inside of his tiny body.

Jaime looked at him, confused. He sighed once more, putting the box he was holding filled with Damian's belongings down.

"Jon, he's dead. Get over it." his voice was angry, it hurt Jon.

It hit Jon like a truck, that Damian was in fact not coming back. That he should give up all hope in trying to bring him back. It was simply just impossible.

When did he start crying? His cheeks wet and vision red as he thought about the times Damian and him had. The warmth of Damian's body and the steady beating of his heart now forever a distant memory. Life moved on as a blur.

The echoes of screams and begs for him to stop came as a surprise to Jon, who was asking him to stop? What was he even doing in the first place?

He couldn't control his body, his conscious floating away as the red in his vision became darker. He felt Damian. Damian's smaller hands surround him. He could hear his heart beat once more.

"Stop, you're hurting them." Damian's voice echoes through his mind.

He came back to his senses, the lounge up in flames as the rest of the titans rushed up to stop him from creating further chaos.

Damian's room remained untouched, the only thing Jon had left of his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block really sucks and I'm not happy with this but it's been in my drafts for so long I had to post it I'm sorry fam


End file.
